User talk:Martianmanhunternew52
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Martian Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 22:37, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Please note that Telepathy/Telekinesis/etc. means that every one of their sub-powers are available to user, so there's no need to keep adding more. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:31, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Drop it, Telepathy/Telekinesis already includes every sub-power so adding them is pointless. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:42, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Stop messing with Camouflage, especially adding specific examples to Capabilities, adding code to Gallery and removing Applications went past the limit. And no links to Gallery, they go into Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:46, February 24, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:33, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Telempathy is in Variations. Sensory Sharing/Telepathy are in Associations. Empathy: "fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others" and that's it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:05, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Read the above message. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:18, June 6, 2016 (UTC) feel and understand/fully interpret and replicate emotions nothing more. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Empathy is ability to feel and understand/fully interpret and replicate emotions, even Emotion Manipulation is something user may learn. Stop adding straight mind control powers for that reason. Please read the page before adding powers that are already there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:03, June 8, 2016 (UTC) READ ABOVE, I've told this four times already and this is fifth. Take few days of to figure out how to read your Talk-page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:41, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Please read the page before adding powers that are already there. Especially Variations seem to be something you ignore. Don't go adding powers that are covered by already existing powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:47, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Please read the page before adding powers that are already there. Especially Variations seem to be something you ignore. Second warning. Month since the last time and you're doing this again? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:23, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Please read the page before adding powers that are already there. Third time inside same day. Have a few weeks to think about it. 14a. Ignoring warnings and mass-repeating rule-break in short amount of time (3/day) gives Admin right to slap you as fast and hard as they feel like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, July 15, 2016 (UTC) You're mixing Clairvoyance with Precognition/Retrocognition, they aren't the same thing. First sees through space, others through time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:29, October 21, 2016 (UTC) READ ABOVE. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, October 22, 2016 (UTC) When you add to pages, please take a look that you aren't adding duplicates of already existing powers. Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:56, October 30, 2016 (UTC) When you add to pages, please take a look that you aren't adding duplicates of already existing powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, October 31, 2016 (UTC) When you add to pages, please take a look that you aren't adding duplicates of already existing powers. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:10, October 31, 2016 (UTC)